Inicio y Final
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Takari. Durante una subasta de antigüedades, un chico conocerá la historia de un sofá que mantuvo unidos a dos amigos a lo largo de sus vidas, a pesar de la distancia.


_05 de Febrero de 2002. ¡Hola otra vez! Para los que ya leyeron este songfic, lo nuevo aquí es que amplié un poco el final, ya que nunca me gustó como quedó la primera vez. Y para los que no lo han leído, esperen una historia dulce (mejor dicho empalagosa) y un poco predecible, aunque espero hacerla entretenida. No me gusta advertir acerca de las parejas que utilizo, ya que temo que dejen de leer la historia solo porque la pareja no sea de su agrado. Yo considero más importante a la trama que eso. Pero en vista de que este fic es puro romance es justo advertir. Es un Takari, mi pareja favorita (como lo habrán adivinado a partir de mis otros fics...excepto "Loca Imaginación"). Si les gusta esta pareja, adelante. Si no les gusta...pues es su decisión si leen esto o no, pero me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad al fic. _

**_Advertencia:_**_ Este es un songfic Takari. Digimon, sus personajes y anexos NO me pertenecen. Tampoco me pertenece la canción **Soledad**, escrita por Amaia Montero, Xabier San Martín y Pablo Benegas e interpretada por el grupo "La Oreja de Van Gogh". Pueden encontrar esta canción en el disco "El Viaje de Copperpot" y la están poniendo regularmente en varias estaciones de radio en la actualidad (por lo menos en México).  _

**"Inicio y Final"**

**Por Lara Hernández.**

- "Siguiente. Artículo número 12564-8. Vasija china de la Dinastía Ming, de 50 cm de diámetro en color blanco perla con adornos rojos. Se inicia la subasta en $50 dólares."

- "¡55!"

- "¡60!"

- "Por aquí tengo sesenta, ¿alguien da más?"

- "¡100!"

- "¡Cien dólares! Tengo una oferta de cien dólares...bien, cien dólares a la una, cien a las dos...¡a las tres!"- el encargado golpeó el escritorio con un martillo de madera- "¡Vendido a la dama de rojo en 100 dólares. Siguiente. Artículo número doce mil quinien..."

El joven dejó de prestar atención a la subasta. Realmente no sabía por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar. No tenía un centavo y no tenia interés en comprar alguno de los artículos que estaban siendo ofrecidos en la subasta. Estaba ahí por casualidad. Una hora antes estaba dando una vuelta en la calle con su mejor amigo y vió el anuncio de "¡Gran Subasta de Antigüedades AQUÍ!" y por alguna razón entró. Su amigo no estaba muy interesado en las antigüedades por lo que se quedó afuera, para dar un paseo por los alrededores, mientras el muchacho entraba al local. Ya llevaba una hora adentro...quería irse pero algo se lo impedía. El joven esperaba algo. ¿Qué cosa? Él no lo sabía. 

Mientras escuchaba la voz monótona del encargado a lo lejos, el chico reflexionó acerca de su vida. Últimamente se sentía muy vacío. No es que su vida fuera mediocre, pero sentía que algo faltaba. El joven se pasó la mano por el cabello castaño y suspiró. 

- "Artículo número 12566-3. Un sofá de dos plazas de color azul. Incluye cojines. Se inicia la subasta con 10 dólares"

Al joven le sorprendió que iniciaran la subasta de un mueble con un precio tan bajo. Pero al examinar al objeto comprendió la razón: Era un sillón viejísimo y bastante maltratado. Se supone que era azul, pero los tapices más bien parecían grises. Los brazos estaban raspados y le faltaba un cojín. El chico dudaba que alguien comprara esa porquería.

- "¡Ofrezco 150 dólares!"- dijo una voz suave y femenina. Al joven le sorprendió que alguien quisiera comprar el sillón. Hasta el encargado de la subasta se sorprendió.

- "Bueno...aquí me ofrecen 150 dólares. A la una, a las dos y a las trés. Vendido a la dama de verde. Siguiente."

El chico buscó a la compradora y la encontró sentada precisamente a su lado. Era una chica joven, con el cabello castaño claro suelto hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran cafés y brillantes. Vestía un traje sastre verde. Un Salamón dormía en su regazo. Se veía bastante contenta por su compra, a pesar de haber invertido 150 dólares en un sillón digno de tirarse a la basura. El joven era una persona muy curiosa por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar...

- "Disculpe..."- la chica miró al chico y le sonrió. Este tragó saliva pero continuó- "No me lo tome a mal, pero ese sillón es chatarra. ¿Por qué lo compró? ¿Y a ese precio?"

La chica sonrió aún más al escuchar la pregunta. "Es que ese sillón no es ninguna chatarra y su valor es incalculable. Al menos para mí"

- "¿Por qué?"- la curiosidad del chico no tenía límite.

- "Pues si te interesa saber...ese sillón tiene una historia, una historia con un inicio y un final..."

Y así la chica le contó su historia.

------------------------------

Cerró la puerta en cuanto entró. Sin voltear atrás se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sillón que estaba en medio del cuarto. Dirigió su mirada al vidrio de la mesita de café que tenía enfrente y se encontró con su reflejo. Una chica de 14 años de edad le devolvió la mirada. Pero esa chica estaba triste, ya que acababa de pasar por una despedida muy difícil, una que implicaba un final.

Y justamente el problema de Kari era que siempre había tenido problemas para terminar las cosas. Si se ponía a arreglar su cuarto siempre dejaba un cajón desordenado. Si lavaba la ropa olvidaba un calcetín. Al hacer la tarea no podía resolver el último quebrado, por lo que tenía que pedir ayuda a alguna de sus amigas la mañana siguiente. Simplemente no podía aceptar que algo terminara.

Con las despedidas era lo mismo. En el vocabulario de Kari no figuraba la palabra "Adiós". Era muy fuerte y definitiva. En lugar de esa palabra, Kari siempre decía "¡Hasta Luego!". Eso es lo que dijo al despedirse de Gatomón las dos veces que se vió obligada a ello, a pesar de que la segunda fue una despedida definitiva. También dijo esas dos palabras cuando le dijo adiós a su amiga Mimí cuando esta se fue al extranjero a vivir, cuando su abuela se fue al cielo...y ese mismo día, cuando él se fue.

Kari suspiró al recordar la escena que había ocurrido tan solo 3 horas antes...

**"_Tanto tiempo juntos y ahora te tienes que ir"_**

_- "Bueno Kari...me tengo que ir. Prometo escribirte diario y..."- el chico dirigió la mirada al suelo mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta. Él también tenía problemas al despedirse de las personas. Por más que quería evitarlo las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. No quería irse. No ahora. Estaba por entrar al último año de secundaria y quería pasarlo con sus amigos. No quería estar en un país muy lejano. Ni siquiera dominaba el inglés. Y sobretodo no quería despedirse de ella, su mejor amiga._

_- "Pasajeros del vuelo 345 con destino a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, esta es la última llamada para abordar el avión"- dijo el altavoz. El chico se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y dirigió una última mirada a sus amigos, a su familia...y a ella._

_- "Adios"- fue lo último que dijo. Se dió la vuelta y se fue. _

_Y mientras lo veía marcharse, Kari sólo dijo tres palabras._

_- "¡Hasta luego TK!"_

Mientras recordaba esa escena, Kari pasó su mano por el brazo del sillón, por su tela suave y de color azul, aunque comenzaba a verse un poco gris por el paso de los años. Ese sillón era un regalo que habían recibido los padres de la chica cuando se casaron. Había estado presente durante toda la vida de Kari: Desde que su madre la amamantaba sentada en ese sillón, cuando aprendió a caminar sujetándose de los brazos del mismo, los pleitos a cojinazos con su hermano, cuando veían todos juntos la televisión en las noches, cuando ella pasaba en la tarde y escuchaba a su hermano roncar tumbado en ese sillón. Pero además de todos esos recuerdos, Kari apreciaba a ese sillón por que ocultaba un secretito, uno de exactamente 6 años de edad...

**_"Éramos muy niños cuando allí te conocí"_**

****

Las personas que los conocían decían que nunca habían visto a dos amigos más unidos que ellos dos, a pesar de ser de sexos opuestos. Había una química especial entre ellos, una forma de comunicación que no necesitaba palabras. ¿Cómo se había formado ese vínculo? Muchos decían que era por las condiciones tan adversas en las que se conocieron. Ambos eran muy pequeños y estaban en medio de un asunto grande...MUY grande. Digo, el mundo entero dependía de ellos y sólo tenían ocho años de edad. Estaban otros niños, pero ellos dos tenían un papel específico que cumplir. En fin, todas estas aventuras, con sus momentos de pena y alegría que enfrentaron juntos justo al conocerse los obligaron a acercarse, especialmente por su edad. Eran amigos cuando terminó la aventura; sin embargo,  se convirtieron en mejores amigos poco después. La verdad es que durante su breve estancia en el Digimundo Kari nunca tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con ese chiquillo por más de 10 minutos ya que estaba ocupada tratando de sobrevivir o venciendo al enemigo. Así que cuando volvieron a la Tierra, Kari realmente conocía muy poco de él, y viceversa. 

El mes que siguió a su regreso, TK pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con su hermano mayor. Ellos también se habían unido mucho durante el viaje y era literalmente imposible separarlos abruptamente, a pesar de la distancia de sus respectivos hogares. Finalmente, la madre accedió a que su hijo menor pasara un mes en Odaiba con su hermano y sus amigos, los cuales habían formado un grupo muy unido, especialmente Tai, el hermano de Kari,  Sora, a quien conocía desde antes de la aventura, y Matt.

Este chico solía ser muy reservado y antes de sus aventuras no tenía muchos amigos, a pesar de que era popular en su escuela. Al volver, apreciaba la amistad más que a nada (por obvias razones) y no quería alejarse de esos 6 niños que le habían enseñado lo bien que se siente el estar acompañado y el trabajar en equipo. Sin embargo, debido a su forma natural de ser,  Matt aún no podía aceptar abiertamente que quería pasar tiempo con Tai y Sora, al menos no al principio. Afortunadamente se le ocurrió un "pretexto" bastante coherente para poder visitar la casa de los Kamiya sin apenarse: Su hermano menor.  

**"_Te veo jugar, y en silencio hablar"_**

**_"Cómo me gustaba tu carita al bostezar"_**

Así, con el pretexto de que TK quería visitar a Kari, Matt visitaba a Tai (y a Sora, quien era como un miembro más de esa familia) casi todas las tardes. Los chicos mayores se encerraban en la recámara a jugar o platicar y dejaban a los pequeños en la sala. Al principio ambos se aburrían  ya que no había mucho que hacer ahí, pero poco a poco se les ocurrieron juegos para pasar el rato. Cuando no jugaban, platicaban acerca de todo. Así, poco a poco Kari fue conociendo a TK y vió que tenían muchas cosas en común.

**_"En nuestro rincón, sigue aquel sillón"_**

**_"Donde me leías al dormir"_**

****

Uno de esos días, los niños estaban viendo la televisión y de pronto se fue la luz. Afortunadamente era de día por lo que el cuarto no quedó en penumbras.

- "¡Qué mal! ¡Tan bueno que estaba el programa!"- se quejó la niña.

- "Sí..creo que tendremos que esperar a que lo repitan"

- "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

- "Pues...podemos jugar a las cartas"

- "Me aburren..."

- "O podemos jugar a los marcianos mutantes"

- "¿Y por qué no a la casita?"  
- "¡No gracias!"- se apresuró a decir el chiquillo. La última vez que habían jugado a la casita el tuvo que ser el bebé de Kari y tragar una horrible papilla que preparó su amiga. Y no hablemos de los pañales que tuvo que usar.

- "¿Entonces?"- dijo Kari suspirando. TK volteó a ver al librero y encontró un libro grueso y rojo.

- "¡Mi mamá tiene ese libro! Me lo lee cada noche."

- "Es de Tai...pero creo que nunca lo ha abierto. Se lo regaló mi abuelito"

- "¡Te voy a enseñar mi cuento favorito!"- TK se acercó al librero y tuvo que dar varios saltos para alcanzar el libro. Con cuidado lo llevó a su amiga y lo abrió en la página indicada.

- "¿Cómo se llama el cuento?"

- "Se llama Pulgarcito"- Kari se echó a reir.

- "¿De qué te ríes?"

- "De ese nombre, está muy gracioso"

- "Tal vez, pero Pulgarcito era muy valiente. Tenía 6 hermanos mayores y fuertes que no lo dejaban hacer muchas cosas porque él era el niño más chiquito del mundo.  Hasta que un día un ogro muy malo se robó a los niños y se los iba a comer. Pero Pulgarcito, gracias a que era chiquito los salvó"- 

- " Se oye bien, ¿Por qué no me lo lees?"- lo interrumpió Kari

- "No sé...mi mamá es la que me lee los cuentos en la noche...yo nunca..."

- "Haz como tu mamá. ¡Vamos!"

- "Está bien"- TK se acercó el libro al rostro, se aclaró la garganta y empezó- "Ha...había una vez...un niño muy chiquito que se llamaba..." 

Conforme el niño contaba el cuento, Kari se acurrucó en sillón y pronto comenzó a soñar...hasta que su hermano la despertó un par de horas después con cosquillas.

TK tardó 5 días en leer el cuento, pero a ese le siguieron otros, claro que se turnaban para leer.

**"_Siempre estabas junto a mí"_**

**_"En mi mente revolviendo todo"_**

**_"Y esperando verme sonreír"_**

****

Poco antes de entrar a clases, TK encontró a Kari muy triste en una de sus visitas.

- "¿Qué te pasa?"

- "Es que...tengo miedo"

- "¿De que? Si es un monstruo yo te defenderé"- dijo muy serio. La niña se rió de la postura de su amigo. Realmente se tomaba muy en serio sus promesas.

- "No es eso...es que tengo miedo de olvidarlos"

- "¿A quiénes?"

- "¡A los Digimon!"- dijo Kari sollozando- "Verás, Yo sí creo que los vamos a volver a ver"

- "¡Tenemos que! Patamón y yo hicimos un pacto"  
- "Sí, pero temo que me olvide de Gatomón antes de que eso ocurra. Que ya no me acuerde de cómo era"

- "Pues...podemos hacer como los artistas"- sugirió el chico

- "¿Qué cosa?"

- "Mi mamá dice que algunos pintores dibujan las cosas del pasado y que no quieren olvidar. Las pintan en la pared para que duren muchos años y así todo el mundo las vean. Dice que se llaman murales"

- "Entonces..."

- "¡Podríamos hacer un mural de los Digimon!"

- "¿Aquí?"  
- "¡Claro!"

- "¡Estás loco! Mis papás se enojarían mucho si rayamos la pared"

- "Pero entonces...¡ya sé! ¿Tienes una linterna?"

- "Sí. Voy por ella"

Kari trajo la linterna y unos crayones. 

- "Listo. ¿Cuál es tu idea?"

- "Mira"- TK se metió debajo del sillón. Gracias a su corta estatura cupo muy bien. Kari lo siguió. Cuando los dos estaban debajo del sillón, acostados boca arriba, TK encendió la linterna.

- "¿Qué te parece?"- TK le mostró la tabla que sostenía los resortes del sillón. Estaba forrada por una tela blanca, lo cual le daba la apariencia de un lienzo.- "Podemos hacer nuestro mural aquí"

- "¿Así? ¿Acostados?"

- "¿Por qué no? Hay un pintor que dibujó acostado el techo de una iglesia muy famosa, lejos de aquí. Y mucha gente de todo el mundo viaja a esa iglesia para ver el techo"

- "¿Y cómo sabes eso?"

- "Mi mamá me lo contó"

- "Tu mamá sabe muchas cosas"

- "Es que es reportera y escribe de todo. ¿Hacemos el mural?"- Kari sólo reflexionó un par de segundos.  
- "¡Adelante!"

Los dos niños pasaron varios días dibujando en esa tabla a escondidas, ya que era su proyecto secreto. Cuando los mayores salían del cuarto para ir al parque o a dormir, encontraban a sus hermanitos jugando como si nada. 

- "¡Ya está!"- dijo TK mientras se salía del sillón,- "Es una obra maestra. Te apuesto a que algún día alguien va a pagar mucho dinero por nuestro mural"

- "Ojalá...pero lo que más me importa es que ahora tenemos un recuerdo de los Digimon y así nunca los voy a olvidar"

- "Sí, cuando creas que los olvidaste solo te agachas para verlos ¡y listo!"

- "¿Cómo se te ocurrió pintar debajo del sillón?"

- "Es que...hace poco, cuando aprendí a escribir, me gustaba pintar por todos lados y un día rayé la pared. Cuando mamá salió de su cuarto se puso verde y me escondí debajo del sofá para que no me regañara. Me quedé ahí mucho rato y descubrí la tabla. Cuando me aburrí me puse a escribir en ella"

- "¿Te castigaron?"

- "Sí, cuando me dió hambre y me salí. Suerte que mamá no se dió cuenta de lo del sillón"

- "Espero que mis papás no se den cuenta"

- "Ellos no caben debajo del sillón. Nunca lo verán"

Finalmente terminó ese verano de 1999 y los niños tuvieron que regresar a su vida normal. Temían que los trataran distinto en la escuela debido a lo ocurrido, pero por alguna razón todos achacaban la destrucción a un terremoto. Nadie recordaba haber visto un monstruo. TK tuvo que volver con su madre, al otro lado del río y Kari ya no lo vió más. Aunque prometieron verse a menudo, sus actividades cotidianas los envolvieron y perdieron el contacto. Matt visitaba a los Kamiya habitualmente y la niña le preguntaba por su amigo, pero Matt sólo alzaba los hombros y daba respuestas vagas, ya que lo veía esporádicamente y por lo general se comunicaban exclusivamente por teléfono. Kari lo volvió a ver 8 meses después, en las vacaciones de primavera, cuando se reencontraron con los Digimon, pero fue un encuentro muy breve. 

**_Oh Soledad, Dime si algún día habrá_**

**_Entre tú y el amor buena amistad_**

**_Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar_**

**_Dame tu mano una vez más_**

Llegó la primavera del 2002. Kari acababa de cumplir los 11 y estaba en quinto año. SU vida era muy tranquila y rutinaria, demasiado a decir verdad. Sus obligaciones eran ir a la escuela, estudiar, volver a casa, ayudar en el quehacer y dormir. Lo único que mejoraba la situación era su amistad con un niño que había conocido en tercer grado. Su nombre era Davis Motomiya y Kari juraba que era el clon de su hermano aunque por supuesto que no se lo decía. Este chico era muy gracioso y siempre tenía algo agradable e ingenioso que decir para casa ocasión. Por supuesto era el bufón de la clase (en el buen sentido de la palabra) y era común que lo castigaran. No tenía mucho en común con Kari, sin embargo, la chica creía que eso era lo que los atraía. Davis buscaba una amiga que le ayudara a poner los pies en la tierra y Kari encontraba la chispa que necesitaba su gris vida. Sin embargo, eso iba a cambiar. 

Un día el maestro llamó a un nuevo estudiante que había llegado inesperadamente a la escuela. Parece que hacía solo un par de días este chico estudiaba en una escuela un poco retirada de Odaiba y de pronto tuvo que mudarse. Cuando Kari lo vió al frente del pizarrón, pasando la vergüenza de presentarse frente a sus compañeros (_Yo pasé por eso y se siente muy raro_), su estómago dió un vuelco y se sorprendió de lo curioso que puede ser el destino: Era él. Estaba algo cambiado, ahora era muy alto y más delgado pero su rostro era el mismo. Precisamente le tocó sentarse junto a Kari y en cuanto se miraron, él le sonrió y platicaron como si tan sólo se hubieran visto un par de minutos antes. Aquel vínculo que habían formado 3 años atrás se reactivó en cuestión de segundos. Esta cuestión confundió a Davis y se sintió aislado, por lo que su primer contacto con el nuevo chico no fue agradable.  Kari estaba muy contenta, ahora tenía a su mejor amigo cerca y se divertirían como solían hacerlo, sin embargo una nueva aventura los llamó y tuvieron que dejar eso para después. Pasaron los meses y para Año Nuevo se enfrentaron a una batalla muy difícil, que los hizo madurar y fortalecer su amistad, no solo entre ellos, sino con los demás. Davis ya no se sintió aislado o rechazado por Kari y a la larga se hizo amigo de TK. 

**_Escapábamos de todo y me invitabas a pensar_**

**_Me ayudabas con tus juegos a pintar la realidad._**

AL término de su aventura, tuvieron que despedirse de nuevo de sus amigos Digimon. Kari le dijo "Hasta Luego" a Gatomón aunque sentía que esta vez el "Luego" tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar. Esa tarde, Kari estaba en su casa pensando en el pasado cuando él fue a visitarla. Kari lo hizo pasar y lo condujo a la sala. El chico no dijo ni media palabra en un buen rato y Kari se sintió incómoda. Probablemente era porque la última vez que habían estado solos en ese lugar había sido 4 años antes. De pronto el muchacho sonrió e hizo una simple pregunta.

- "¿Sigue ahí?"- Kari captó inmediatamente a lo que se refería.

- "Sí"- TK se agachó. Desafortunadamente ya no cabía debajo del sillón pero alcanzó a meter la mano. CUando la sacó, su dedo estaba manchado de verde. 

- "Parece que entonces no la olvidarás"- Se sonrieron mutuamente y finalmente rompieron el hielo.

Pasaron varios años, durante los cuales terminaron la Primaria y se enfrentaron a esa guerra por la identidad que implica la Secundaria. No les fue TAN difícil ya que eran un tercio muy unido. Si algún chico molestaba a Kari por ejemplo, los otros dos salían en su defensa y viceversa. Cuando estaban en segundo año, Davis se enamoró. Pero esta vez de verdad ( o por lo menos eso decía). No tenía ni idea de cómo acercarse a una chica por lo que pidió consejo a sus amigos. Pero estos dos tampoco sabían nada de romance, por lo que recurrieron a sus hermanos. Una tarde en el parque tuvieron una conversación:

- "¿Y bien?"- les preguntó Davis

- "En primer lugar, no entiendo por qué no le preguntaste a Jun. Ella tiene experiencia"- dijo Kari

- "Sí, para AHUYENTAR a los hombre"- dijo Davis mirando a su amigo. TK asintió.- "En cambio sus hermanos saben de esas cosas...como Matt"

- "¡Me debes una Davis! Me pase media tarde convenciendo a mi hermano que los consejos no eran para mí y aún así lleva todo el día viéndome con esa sonrisa rara que le da cuando me quiere molestar"

- "Sí, sí, pero ¿qué te dijo? Debe ser muy bueno, después de todo lleva 3 años con Sora"

- "Pues que debes ser tú mismo, ser amable, decirle cosas bonitas, estar presentable (el tarado  criticó mi sombrero por enésima vez), invitarla a salir y ser sobretodo un caballero"

- "Muy bien"- Davis asimiló el conocimiento adquirido.- "¿Y tú Kari? ¿Qué te dijo Tai?"

- "Mi hermano sólo me dió un consejo"- dijo Kari- "Me dijo: "Si lo quieres, ¡ve por él! Cuando sientas que el momento es apropiado ve por todo, de lo contrario te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida""

- "Raro..."- murmuró Davis

- "Sí, por eso no tiene novia"- dijo Kari

- "Bueno...dicen que está saliendo con _ella_ de nuevo"- dijo TK- "Eso escuché decir a Matt cuando estaba en la sala con Sora"

- "¿Y se puede saber qué estabas haciendo tú ahí de espía?"- preguntó Kari enfadada

- "¡Le estaba buscando información a Davis!"- mintió

- "Pues si lo que dice Matt es verdad...espero que no le rompa el corazón a mi hermano otra vez..."

**SIempre fuiste fiel, transparente fe**

**Los mayores dicen que de tí me enamoré.**

Kari seguía recordando ese día cuando escuchó un portazo. Sabía quién era y a qué venía pero no deseaba hablar de ello. Escuchó unos pasos y pronto sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado.

- "¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó. 

- "Por favor Tai, no empieces..."

- "No te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me expliques que fue eso que ocurrió en el areopuerto"

Kari guardó silencio...mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido media hora antes...

_- "¡Hasta Luego TK!"- gritó Kari a punto de llorar. Su amigo se alejaba cada vez más y ella se sentía vacía. Algo estaba mal. Una sensación de frío le estaba invadiendo el pecho. Las cosas no podían ser así, ella necesitaba averiguar algo. Fue entonces cuando recordó el consejo de su hermano_

"Si lo quieres, ¡ve por él! Cuando sientas que el momento es apropiado ve por todo, de lo contrario te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida"

_Tai tenía razón. Era ahora o nunca. Kari corrió tras el chico que estaba a punto de entrar al avión. _

_- "¡TK!"- gritó. Su amigo se giró un poco confundido y le dijo_

_- "¿Qué ocurre Kari?"_

_La chica entonces lo tomó de los hombros, lo acercó a ella...y lo besó. Fue un beso muy ligero e inocente que apenas y duró unos cuantos segundos. Pero se sintió muy bien. _

_Un quejido ahogado combinado con un suspiro y un hipo la bajó de su nube. Era él, totalmente rojo y visiblemente confundido._

_- "Joven, tiene que tomar el avión"- dijo la aeromoza. TK no podía articular ni media palabra. Kari le sonrió tristemente._

_ - "¡Hasta Luego!"- murmuró y se echó a correr. Ya no lo vió más. Pasó de largo a sus sorprendidos amigos y salió a toda velocidad del aeropuerto, No se detuvo hasta que estuvo de nuevo en el sillón de su casa._

- "¿Me escuchas Kari?"- preguntó Tai

- "Hermano..."

- "Te enamoraste, ¿no es así?"- Kari se puso toda roja

- "No sabía...pero seguí tu consejo. Creo que sí"

- "Lo sabía, bueno, todos lo sabíamos. Es una lástima que ustedes no se hayan dado cuenta a tiempo"

- "¡Lo perdí Tai!"- sollozó Kari. Su hermano Tai la abrazó- "Y lo que es peor, debe pensar que soy una loca"

- "No creo que piense eso...lo que es un hecho es que ese chico va a tener mucho en qué pensar en el vuelo"

Los primeros meses fueron un poco difíciles para Kari, Davis y su novia, ya que los cuatro (con TK por supuesto) eran una pandilla unida y se sentían un poco desorientados. Pasó el tiempo...los dos chicos se mantuvieron en contacto por cartas e e-mail pero poco a poco se fueron haciendo más esporádicos los mensajes hasta que desaparecieron. En el tiempo que se escribieron nunca mencionaron lo del aeropuerto. Kari lo prefería así y agradecía que TK compartiera su opinión. 

Pasaron dos años y la vida de Kari comenzó a cambiar. En primer lugar Tai se marchó a la Universidad, una muy lejos, argumentando que quería olvidar. Le habían roto el corazón dos veces ya. La madre de Kari se deprimió por la partida de su hijo por lo que decidió renovar su casa. Una tarde Kari se sorprendió mucho al ver que su querido sillón había desaparecido.

- "¿Qué ocurrió?"- preguntó Kari

- "¿Te refieres al sillón? Lo vendí al local del Señor Dashimoto, el de los muebles usados a dos cuadras. Era ya una porquería"- Kari se sintió muy triste. Fue al local y en la vitrina encontró a su sillón, quién parecía mirarla tristemente a través del cristal. Fue entonces cuando notó que uno de los cojines no estaba. Volvió a su casa y encontró a ese cojín debajo de uno de los sillones más nuevos que la madre aún no vendía. Kari no lo llevó al local, sino que se lo quedó,

Transcurrieron otros dos años y Kari cursó la preparatoria. Davis y su novia terminaron 3 veces, pero aún seguían juntos y eran muy buenos amigos de Kari. En ese tiempo la chica probó varios novios y se puede decir que la pasó bien. Todos los días cuando caminaba rumbo a la escuela veía su sillón en el aparador. Era ya una costumbre y sentía que mientras lo viera las cosas iban bien.

Pero una tarde al pasar ya no lo vió. Kari se asustó y entró al local corriendo. El señor Dashinomoto estaba tras el aparador como siempre. 

- "Buenas tardes señorita, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?"

- "¿Qué pasó con el sillón que estaba en el aparador?"

- "¡Vaya! Tengo esa porquería dos años y de pronto vienen dos personas preguntando por él. Lo vendí jovencita, ¿te interesaba comprarlo?"

- "No señor...es que yo era la antigua propietaria de ese sillón"  
- "Ya veo...¡que bueno que vienes! La persona que me lo compró me regateó mucho porque le faltaba un cojín, ¿sabes dónde está?"

- "Yo lo tengo"- dijo Kari apenada

- "Oh..."  
- "Pero si quiere puedo llevárselo"- dijo Kari. Fue entonces cuando entendió que era absurdo aferrarse a ese sillón. Estaba destinado a salir de su vida y ella tenia que ponerle final a esa parte de su vida, aunque no le gustara.

- "Me parece buena idea. Esta es la dirección"- el vendedor le dió la tarjeta- "Fue un buen cliente, me compró muchas de mis baratijas. Yo creo que ni dinero tiene"

- "Gracias y hasta luego"

**_"En nuestro rincón, sigue aquel sillón"_**

**_"Donde me leías al dormir"_**

**"_Siempre estabas junto a mí"_**

**_"En mi mente revolviendo todo"_**

**_"Y esperando verme sonreír"_**

****

Esa tarde, Kari fue al lugar indicado con el cojín. Era un edificio viejo y destartalado. Lo que le sorprendió fue que al entrar encontró a muchos jóvenes. Resulta que el dueño de ese lugar lo había convertido en una residencia de estudiantes. Rentaba cuartos muy pequeños y baratos y por lo tanto chicos de diversos lugares vivían ahí. Unas chicas muy amables recibieron a Kari y le preguntaron si quería rentar un cuarto. La vieron muy extraño cuando ella les comentó lo del cojín.

- "Busco al departamento 5B ¿Me podrían decir dónde queda?"

- "Quinto piso a mano izquierda. Ahí vive el nuevo"- dijo una de las chicas

- "Se acaba de mudar. Yo creo que es norteamericano"- dijo otra

- "Oh...ya veo. Muchas gracias"

Kari subió los cinco pisos y encontró el departamento. Estaba abierto.

- "¿Hola?"- dijo Kari mientras entraba tímidamente

- "Pase"- dijo una voz masculina- "¿Qué se le ofrece?"

- "Vengo de parte del señor Dashinomoto, le traigo el cojín"

- "¿En serio? En un momento la atiendo"- la voz provenía del baño. Mejor dicho, el intento de baño. Era  un lugar pequeñito y olía a pintura fresca. Sólo era un cuarto con una estufa vieja por cocina. El mobiliario consistía en una cama viejísima, una mesa de metal y dos sillas de plástico, un librero, cajas por doquier y...el sillón. Kari se sentó en él. Pasó su mano por los brazos del mismo.

Un par de minutos después, escuchó unos pasos.

- "Es muy amable en traer el cojín, ¿le puedo ofrecer un...Kari?"- la misma voz amable se detuvo. Kari se puso de pie y finalmente vió al sujeto. Traía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta todos salpicados de pintura y una gorra. Kari se quedó helada...era él. Se veía muy diferente, después de todo ya tenía 18 años como ella. 

- "¿Qué haces aquí?"- fue lo único que preguntó.

- "¿Eres tú Kari?"

- "Claro que soy yo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo conseguiste el sillón?"

- "Es que..."- y entonces le relató como había estado ahorrando desde que llegó a los Estados Unidos para volver en cuanto llegara a la mayoría de edad. Tenía unos ahorros e iba a pedir empleo para subsistir. Con ese dinero rentaba el cuarto y compró unos muebles viejos.

- "Cuando ví el sillón no lo podía creer. Pensé que nunca te desharías de él"

- "Fue mi madre"- respondió la chica. Aún no comprendía que su amigo hubiera regresado. Por ello, lo abrazó.  Al soltarlo notó pintura en su blusa.

-"¡Lo lamento mucho Kari!"- dijo su amigo sonrojado.- "Es que estoy pintando el lugar y..."

- "Necesitas ayuda"- dijo Kari sonriendo- "Voy a llamar a Davis"

Y así llegó su amigo (y novia) y arreglaron el lugar. De ahí pasaron unos días y Kari se sintió muy contenta. Pero una noche, cuando Davis se fue con la novia, Kari y TK se quedaron solos en el cuarto-departamento. Estaban sentados en el sillón.

- "Oye Kari..."

- "¿Sí?"

- "¿Aún sigue ahí?"

- "No lo sé...hace años que no lo veo"

- "Pues vamos a averiguarlo"

Entre los dos levantaron el sillón y lo acostaron de lado. Se sentaron en el suelo y admiraron su "obra de arte". Ella sintió como él le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

- "Te digo Kari, esa es una obra maestra. Insisto en que un día alguien va a pagar bien por él"- dijo riéndose

- "¿Por qué volviste?"

- "¿Perdón?"

- "Me dijiste que estabas pasando una vida agradable allá. Y ahora estás aquí, solo y viviendo en este lugar. ¿Por qué dejaste tu vida?"

El chico permaneció serio.

- "¿No te lo imaginas?"- contestó al final

- "Qué cosa"

- "Regresé porque tenía que terminar algo"- dijo muy seriamente

- "¿Qué?"

Y entonces él se acercó a ella y la besó. A diferencia de la primera vez, este beso fue mucho más profundo y apasionado. Cuando se separaron, la que hizo un ruido raro fue Kari.

- "No tienes idea de lo mucho que pensé durante el vuelo. Y en cuanto llegué me hice la promesa de que te regresaría ese beso tarde o temprano"

- "¿Fue por eso que me besaste?"

- "No, hay algo más. Fue ese mismo día, cuando te perdí, que entendí lo que había dicho tu hermano. Finalmente me dí cuenta que te amaba. Tu eres la persona con la que mejor me siento en todo el mundo. ¿Pero tú...por qué lo hiciste?"

- "¿Por qué crees?"- dijo la chica mientras lo besaba de nuevo. Y Esta vez fue mutuo. 

Cuando finalmente rompieron el beso, los dos, totalmente rojos, dirigieron su mirada al mural.

- "¿Sabes una cosa TK? Ese mural no sólo evitó que me olvidara de ellos"- dijo Kari mientras señalaba a los digimon.

- "¿Ah no?"

- "No. Gracias a él nunca olvidé ese verano, cuando encontré a mi primer amigo de verdad...y a mi  gran amor"

Y así como fue testigo de su primer beso como novios, el sillón permaneció varios años como parte del mobiliario de TK. Y así presenció otros momentos en su vida...

******

_- "No puedo esperar a que llegue mi hermano"- dijo Kari mientras se acurrucaba en TK, con quien había cumplido apenas 5 meses de noviazgo- "Se va a sorprender cuando sepa de lo nuestro"_

_- "Espero que no más que con la fiesta que le preparamos"- habían decorado el pequeño cuarto para una reunión sorpresa para Tai, quien volvía a Odaiba luego de otro semestre en la universidad._

_- "¿A qué hora llega?"_

_- "A las 4. Davis fue por él"_

_Entonces la puerta del lugar se abrió y Davis entró pálido de la mano de su novia de la secundaria. _

_- "¿Qué te pasa Davis? ¿Dónde está Tai?"- preguntó Kari_

_- "Yo ya no estoy para estas impresiones..."- murmuró Davis. Entonces Tai entró de la mano de una chica._

_- "¡Hola Kari!"- dijo alegre mientras abrazaba a su hermana- "Quiero presentarte a mi novia"_

_TK estudió a la chica y fue entonces cuando exclamó._

_- "¡YOLEI!"_

******

- "¿Sabes una cosa?"

- "¿Sí?"

- "Contigo me siento muy a gusto"

- "Yo también"

- "Te acuerdas de cuando jugamos a los mutantes espaciales"

- "Claro..."

- "¿Qué te parece una revancha?"- ella tomó un almohada y se la arrojó a él, quien a su vez tomó otra almohada y atacó a su novia. Después de tres vueltas alrededor del departamento cayeron en el sillón, él encima de ella. Se miraron intensamente por varios minutos y entonces Kari finalmente sintió lo que es una caricia. Ella se dejó llevar por el momento y poco después...

- "¿Estás segura?"

- "Nunca lo he estado más"

Y finalmente esa noche se entregaron en todos los aspectos....

*****

**- "¿Te llegó algo bueno?"- preguntó Kari desde la cocina a su novio de 3 años, quien trabajaba en una laptop sentado en el sillón.**

**- "Déjame ver...un mail de Davis, otro de Yolei y uno de...¿Genai?"**

**- "¿Qué?"**

**- "Dice que...¡dice que Patamón y Gatomón vendrán en tres días!"**

**- "¡Es un milagro!"**

*****

-_ "¡Qué bonita estuvo la película!"- dijo Kari mientras entraba de la mano de su novio. Había salido para festejar que TK había publicado un artículo en una revista, lo cual significaba que pronto tendría un empleo en la redacción. Patamón  y Gatomón estaban visitando a sus amigos en el Digimundo. Desde esa tarde en que volvieron se permitió la entrada de humanos al digimundo y en el transcurso de los siguientes dos años, todos los digimon encontraron un compañero humano. Kari encontró su ejemplar de la revista encima de la cama de TK._

_- "¿No que me la ibas a firmar?"- dijo enojada_

_- "Necesito mi pluma. No la encuentro. Patamón me estuvo ayudando a buscarla pero no tuvimos suerte"- TK se agachó debajo de la cama._

_- "¿Ya buscaste en el sillón?"_

_- "No lo creo"- Kari metió la mano entre los cojines...y entonces encontró una caja negre muy pequeña. Sorprendida se sentó en el sillón y la abrió. Su contenido hizo que se pusiera a llorar. En eso sintió unos brazos a su alrededor y una voz que le decía_

_- "¿Quieres compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo?"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**_Oh Soledad, Dime si algún día habrá_**

**_Entre tú y el amor buena amistad_**

- "¿Y qué tiene que ver esa historia con usted?"- preguntó el joven

-  "Pues verás...desde ese día en que se besaron **_mis padres_** pasaron de la amistad al amor por medio de la soledad de esos años. Y ya nunca se separaron"

- "¿Y el sillón?"

- "Cuando se casaron, mis padres se mudaron a otro lugar ya que sus trabajos les permitieron hacer eso. Pero decidieron que ya no era necesario llevarse al sillón con ellos. Mejor dicho la que decidió eso fue mi madre. Estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva vida con su esposo y fue entonces cuando le dijo adiós a su pasado, ya que no necesitaba aferrarse a él nunca más. Fue la primera y única vez que mencionó esa palabra"

- "¿Y entonces?"

- "Vivieron juntos por muchos años...me tuvieron a mí y a mis hermanos. Hasta que mi padre se fue"

- "¿Qué dice?"

- "Falleció hace 5 años. No estaba triste ni temeroso por la muerte, ya que se sentía satisfecho y orgulloso de lo que había hecho en su vida. Cuando llegó el momento, mi madre sólo le dijo 'Hasta Luego TK; nos vemos pronto'"

- "¿Y su madre?"

- "Ella lo alcanzó hace 2 meses"- dijo la chica- "Y entonces mi tía Yolei me contó la historia del sillón. Desde ese día lo he estado buscando...¿le gustaría verlo?"

- "Claro"

**_Vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar_**

**_Dame tu mano una vez más_**

Los dos jóvenes fueron a recoger el mueble. Mientras tanto se presentaron y platicaron de algunas cosas. Finalmente encontraron el sillón en el fondo de la bodega.

- "¡Que lo disfrute!"- dijo uno de los encargados en tono de burla.

Luego, voltearon el sillón hasta que vieron el famoso "mural". ¿se preguntan que había ahí?

Bueno, pues no era más que un dibujo un poco desproporcionado de 8 niños y 8 criaturas muy curiosas a la orilla del mar. En el centro estaban dos niños pequeños con un gato y un ratón volador.

- "Que bonito..."- dijo la chica

- "Su padre tenía razón, es una obra maestra"- dijo el chico

- "Y alguien pagó por ella"- dijo la chica bromeando.

Un par de horas después, ambos se despidieron a la salida de la casa de subastas. 

- "Bueno, entonces este es mi número de teléfono"- dijo la chica

- "Muy bien. Te llamaré entonces"- dijo el chico sonriendo por primera vez en el día. Parecía que ese horrible sillón iniciaría otra historia...

- "Perfecto, _Hasta Luego"_- dijo ella mientras se alejaba.

Y fue entonces cuando el amigo del jóven apareción.

- "¡Al fin saliste!"

- "Perdona la tardanza, pero es que estaba atrapado entre un inicio y un final"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Olvídalo. ¿Nos vamos?"

- "Claro que sí...¿encontraste lo que buscabas?"

El joven miró hacia atrás y dijo.

- "Puede ser _Guilmon_, puede ser..."

**FIN!!!!**

_Nota:  Espero que les haya gustado. La primera vez que publiqué este songfic dije que era el último...pero creo ya le agarré el gusto a este tipo de historias. Me voy a tardar un poquito en escribir otra porque debo terminar mis otros fics, pero si se me ocurre algo lo publicaré entonces._

_Si creen que lo del sillón es alucinado, pues está basado en un hecho real. Cuando YO era niña una vez me escondí debajo de un sillón y lo rayé todo con un lápiz. Definitivamente no fue una obra de arte..._

_POr cierto, en este fic están metidas las "secuelas" de mis otros dos fan fics y un mini Cross-over (¿Adivinaron quién es el joven del inicio?). Ojalá los encuentren,_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
